The invention relates to an air pressure pump. More particularly, the invention relates to an air pressure pump with a power cylinder.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,328,339 discloses an air pressure pump. The pump has an air cylinder, a piston in the air cylinder to move upward or downward, an upper cylinder cap and a lower cylinder cap, and other essential elements. However, the structure of the cited reference is relatively complex.